Misfit
by ChronoPhase
Summary: Ethan embarks on his journey of madness that is community service. Being betrayed by some one who he figured he could trust. Stuck with 200 hours community service. He finds away to cope with or destroy that which brought about this calamity. An: Ethan will be placed between episode three. His life will meld with the actual story along with plots I devise. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own misfits. I but I do own the OC and some of the plots.

"Mr. Corbel, you are here by sentence to 200 hours community service. You are to report to Wertham community centre, effective immediately. See the teller for your paper work, where done here."

Community service, how dreadful I tell myself. It's better than jail time. But then again weighing the options, I had to ask myself. Work myself to the bone, or get bombed by some brute during shower time? So it pan's out I guess. Heading to the teller counter, I receive my paper work and left the building. Sad to say the estate was a long walk from the court house. I pulled out my phone to see the time. It was 8:56 A.M. and I had to go home and chill in my flat. Just as I made it halfway to the estate, my mobile went off.

"Ey mate, how the court case go?"

"Not that bad… I did pick up, didn't I?"

"So they drop the case in it?"

"Nah bruv, they dropped me with community service on the estate. Shit I have be there tomorrow. Let me ring you back ok, I just need time to think."

"No matter mate, I'll catch you's later."

The phone call ended. As I started to turn into the complex neighborhood, my phone went off again. It was a text message. But it was it went off as an alert. I could hear the same frantic alarms go off on the phones of nearby people.

"This is a weather alert advisory. This is a weather alert advisory." It repeated itself more than once.

"Serve thunder storm warning for the following and surrounding areas. Wertham, Swansea, Thames Mead, London. Once again, Wertham, Swansea, Thames Mead, London. Large super cell cloud formation. Large super cell cloud formation. Those in Wertham, the warning is in active effect, seek shelter immediately. Those in Wertham the warning is in active effect, seek shelter immediately. Lighting to strike down at any moment. Lighting to strike down at any moment."

I was lost in a trance trying to make sense of this rather unusual storm that was approaching. It was unlikely to have thunderstorms so early in spring. I place the phone into my pants pocket, and decide to hide under the over path, leading to the Estate. But before I could register my body to move, a piece of hail the size of couch flew down inches from my face. It startled me, causing me to fall flat on my ass. Bloody hell I curse under my breath as; I began to crawl backward to escape the barge of hail that might kill me. I can finally gain composure as I make it to my feet. Car alarms went off, as the sound of thunder drew near. I can see lighting hitting by the community centre. There is a strange black ominous cloud looming over. I begin to run, dodging hail left and right. I just wanted to forget this day; I want to erase this court order from the minds of others. And at the same time, I wish I could destroy the source of what caused my predicament. I was on the flipping gate between deleting and destroying everything that made this day for me… I was few minutes from home; I knew I would make it if I keep running. But then something happen, I didn't expect.

The sound of thunder was above me, when I ended up launching eight inches off the pavement. I had been struck by lightning; there was pain, lots of bloody pain, burning in my veins. Time seem to halt around me. I just fucking hope to God, I make it out alive. But soon after I felt myself fading as slumber took me.

"Mate… Yo blood, can you hear me." Something was calling out to me. My body twitched as my eyes open, lungs burning as I gasp for air.

"Shit what happened?"I yell out.

"Take it easy young blood, your safe now." An unknown lay out was around me. I wasn't outside nor my flat. I can hear voice talking to me. I looked around to see a dark skin man, maybe in his thirties. He had short black hair, and scar across his face. And an eye patch over his right eye. He was having a smoke, sitting in a chair across from the plush bed I was laying in.

"What happened, where am I?" I ask getting up from lying down and sat on the edge, facing him.

"You're in mine mate, and you were caught by the storm, just like a lot of us. We were hit by lighting. You my young friend, you where struck twice. Miracle quite really, that you still with us. I carried you on my back. My mates call me, Trance. But I'm really called Terence." He said in a chilled tone.

"Thanks man, I owe you. I'm Ethan by the way. Proper sci-fi shit that storm was." I run a few fingers across my face, I feel no bruises. My clothes were untouched. My trainers still neat. So what the fuck, happened? I probe myself for answers.

"I know bro… And shit my cig is done." I watch him pull a new one out of the pack. I couldn't even process what he did next. He snapped his finger and a flame grew from his index finger which he used to light his smoke. I unnaturally jumped back from him.

"Whoa what the bloody fuck, was that." I peered from behind his bed.

"No call for alarm young blood, it's my power. The storm gave them to us it seems." His voice was earnest; I knew he was telling the truth. But then what was mine. I picked my phone out my pocket, it was still working somehow. But man was it late. 7:56 P.M.

"Holy shit!I was out cold for ten hours. Also, does it hurt?"

"Yeah you were practically dead, and to answer your question. No it doesn't hurt. But all I can do is combust small flames from my finger. What about you mate?"

"Probably nothing, I'm too ordinary to have powers." I exclaimed to him...

"Nah blood we all have them, but I could be wrong. But then again I could not." I begin to stand up and grab my jean jacket, slowly placing it on. But he was standing in front of the door.

"Really I must be get going, great chat and all. But I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"Not so fast… You ain't leaving to you show me, what the fuck you can do!"I try to brush pass him, but he was much taller than me, possibly stronger.

I went for the doorknob, but he was standing in the way pushing me back. This time, I try using force to get past him. I was growing angry, I didn't want to fight him, but I attempted to knock him down. He was proper scary and tuff so he caught my fist. But he shortly let go as he was crying in pain. I could see static discharge around his hands, forcing him to kneel over. I pulled open his door running as fast I could go… I remember I had rubber insoles in my trainers, so it could explain why the discharge affected him. The lightning probably didn't have a chance to exit my body. The logic was there. I had no powers. I made way outside the building. Holy shit, my building was across from his. Me and Trance were neighbors, for fuck sake. I yell at myself, as I opened the lobby door, and entered the lift. Getting off at the seventh floor, I jingled my keys, as I opened the door my flat.

The flat was dimly lit, as the telly, was still on from this morning. The house phone was on the charger base and I had twelve messages and ten texts on my mobile. I didn't check either one. I simply kick off my shoes and hung my key's up on the key hanger. My stomach growled, as I went rummaging in the fridge to find food. All there was old food in Tupperware. Some decent milk, still fresh albeit to Wednesday. I look on top the fridge and found frosted something cereal. I didn't care if it was off brand. I grabbed bowl, added the cereal and milk and plop into the couch with spoon at the ready. Hell balls I forgot the sugar. It didn't matter I going to murder this cereal in no time flat. I slinked deeper into couch. All that was running on T.V. Was East Enders reruns. Channel four was showing Skins, but it wasn't my taste. I swiftly shifted to news.

"In news tonight, we continue coverage on the freak weather storm that appeared out of nowhere. Meteorologist barely picked up the storm. Giving the warning only fractions of seconds before it began. Although from previous calculations, the stormed appeared too had hit surrounding areas, dissipated after passing Wertham. There were no reported injuries but damage claims for broken property of cars and the such. There is still much unknown about today freak storm. This is Tracy Kimble for BBC news. Stay tune for the 11o'clock news." It was now 10:00 P.M. and I was dead tired, all things considered from my death like slumber. I needed to be ready for tomorrow. I didn't even go to my room.

The next morning rolled in a little too fast. I was awakened by my phone alarm. But due to closer inspection, the days were different. It was Thursday, I to bed on Monday night. How did I sleep two whole day's. I missed my first couple day of community service. I panicked shortly as I dashed into shower kicking my clothes off. I stand against the wall, letting the warmth embrace me. Taking my shower rag, I lathered soap on it, and began to scrub and wash carefully. When I got to my cock, I stopped. I grabbed it holding it in my palm. I begin to relive myself of tension and induce pleasure. Once I was finished I wash my cock, clean again. I took the shampoo and washed my hair. I have to contact my folks; they must be worried about me. But I was nervous about had missing two days of community service. Step out of the shower, I dried myself off, and wiped the foggy mirror. I store at my slender frame, I had some built of muscles. My near pale skin was absent of wounds from the storm. My short brown hair was damp, so I began to dry it. My neck itch near my star tattoo.

Soon after I wrapped the towel around me, I headed for my room. As I open my top draw and reached for a pair of black boxers. Placing them on, I put on my socks and then black skinny jeans. Reaching into my closet and grabbed a long white tee with a red lips in the middle. I grabbed the same black trainers. I placed on the same black jeans jacket and grabbed the keys. I picked my phone from off the table. It was 7:15 A.M. placing my wallet into my jacket pocket. I had two pounds fifty. As I was ready to leave, my front door slammed open. In walked my mum with an angry grimace on her face.

"You don't text, return calls. Nothing, you don't even ring you old mum. You could of told me result of you court case. Didn't I tell you, that you had to call me once a week and keep out of trouble. I know you weren't the one who stirred the problem, but you could of called. And that storm, Christ alive I thought something happened to you. Three days. Your twenty two Ethan, I don't need to be catching the first train from London, to check up on you. You broken you're promise to me." My mother just keeps yelling.

"Mom. I'm sorry, but right now I have to leave. I've got community service."

"No you will listen. I'm too old for this… You're coming back home with me. If I'm correct, it's you dear old pop pension paying for your living expenses. God rest his soul. And that storm. You could of told me you were safe. After today will pack you stuff. You'll just have to learn to get use to waking five in the morning for this service of yours.

"Are we done now. I must get going."

"We must certainly not. I'm not done yelling at you. I should have never let you move on your own. Clearly you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble. Ethan when you get home, pack your things, I'll get your sister Elle to pick you and the stuff. You'll have to take the train back in froth for community service."

"No I will not. Could you just butt the fuck out of my life!" Despite my brief anger, I've never cursed at my mum. Her face trembled before boiling in anger, as he hand is raised to slap me. The hit was fast. My face now red it stung, as she went for another strike. This time I caught her hand, and dragged her into hug, forcing her to embrace me instead of attack. I looked into her eyes with sorrow as I held my hand on her head, holding so she would look at me.

"Mom I'm sorry, just wish you could forget this. I wish I could erase that sour thing I said to you. Your me mum, and I love you. Just please forget this and go home. I love it here. Just act like this court issue never happened." I pleaded softly as I broke free of her. For a few long seconds she stood still. Suddenly she snapped back to reality.

"Ethan? Why am I here." Her face was confused as if she had no recollection of what just transpired.

"You don't recall anything…?"

"Not really. All I remembered was sitting down eating breakfast with Benny. And just like that, I'm at your flat. Something's not right."

"Oh mom, you had come to check up on me. I was caught up in that storm. I unfortunately I had got hit by lighting. I wasn't hurt, but ended up sleeping a lot. But all's well, that ends well. Maybe your menopause getting to you. With your work and taking care of Benny. Also with Elle and I out the house. It can be stressful."

"You may be right dear. I should head back. It seems I forgot to walk Benny today." She said as she headed for the door.

"I love you mom. I really do… I'll give you a ring this weekend, maybe drop by for tea. Wouldn't that be lovely. Also can I have some food money?

"Flattery son, must you resort to such trickery. Here take this. It isn't much, but twenty pounds should hold you till tomorrow. I will transfer the rest into your card.

"Thanks, and don't worry you'll see me this weekend, promise. Have a safe trip home."

She walked out the door. Waiting a few minutes I do the same. Having to report to my community service, was most important. I didn't question the stroke of luck, which made her get off my case. Heading down the lift and making it outside, the sun was out, but the sky was overcast. I knew the walk wouldn't be long. Next stop Wertham community centre.


End file.
